Search for the truth
by volcanion
Summary: Ash and May become a couple in sinnoh. With Kyle and Brina. Kyle searchs for the truth aboyut hisnparentss death. They go through sinnoh,unova and Kalos to find answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not owe pokemon nintendo does. this is ash and may my first fanfitction yes I was theehybrid but i needed to make a new account.**

 **Chapter 1 The start of an adventure**

(Kyles pov)

"Kyle it's time to wake up sleepy head today we start our pokemon journey," my best friend said. I woke up and smiled. I looked at my best friend, she looked beautiful as always. She was wearing white runners, blue capris a white t-shirt that had princess written on it. She wore a necklace with heart locket that contained a picture of us. I had given her the locket on her birthday last year. She had long brown hair with a tinge of red. My best friend, Brina Argent was breathtaking; I always found myself lost in her stormy gray eyes.

"I know Brina. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs," I said smiling.

She smiled at me and left. I grabbed my black duffel bag and pulled out my blue jeans and black t-shirt. I slipped them on putting my shorts and black muscle shirt in my bag. I looked on the table for my necklace that my father gave me. I looked at it black chain with a black sphere with the dragon symbol on it.

Brinas mom is the best. She let me spend the night so Brina and I could start our journey together. I'm glad grandma and my big sister were okay with it. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Kyle, did you sleep well?" Brina's mom asked me.

"Mostly. Thanks again for letting me spend the night, . I really didn't want to walk from home to here; that would take to long. Plus my big sister has too many things to do, so she couldn't bring me here even though she really wants to" I replied

"Not a problem Kyle. You're family and please call me Clary" Clary said with a smile. I smiled back as I sat down at the table.

"I'm so excited Kyle, we get our starter pokemon today! We can finally begin our journey" Brina said in an excited voice.

"I know Brina, I am too! Isn't it funny that you live in sagmen town and your house is across from Professor Rowan's lab?" I asked teasing her.

Brina winked at me, "maybe." I turned away as I felt my face get hot.

"Brina finish your pancakes so you and Kyle can go" Clary said noticing me blush thank you I mouthed she just smiled. "I just wish your parents could see this Kyle" Clary said.

"That makes two of us," I said in a sad voice wishing they hadn't died . We ate in silence after that. Brina grabbed her blue jean jacket and bag

"Kyle let's go I don't wanna wait anymore" she said like a three year old. I shook my head, she looks cute when she does that I thought. I slipped my black leather jacket on and slid my bag over my shoulder

"Do you guys have everything, money,spare clothes," Clary begun. We nodded and walked out the door.

"who are you gonna choose Brina?" I asked her curiously

"Its a surprise Kyle" she said with a smirk and knocked on the door.

Rowan opened the door with a smile "come in quickly both of you" he said.

There were 3 pokemon on the table a turtle, a monkey and a penguin.

"Turtwig the tiny leaf pokemon and grass starter,chimchar the chimp pokemon and fire starter and finally piplup the penguin pokemon the water starter which one will you choose Brina?" Rowan asked.

Brina smiled "I choose piplup,it's your turn ky" she said poking me. "pip piplup pip" the penguin pokemon said happily dancing. "Which one are you going to choose kyle?"The professor asked me.

"I pick chimchar" I said as chimchar jumped in my arms.

"Here are your pokedexs"Rowan said handing us the devices.

"Come on ky lets go"Brina said running out the door. "Bye professor"I said walking out the door after her.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash and May vs Kyle and Brina

**I hope you like this chapter it has Ash and may Disclaimer I do not own pokemon nintendo does**

 **Chapter 2 battling with Ash and may**

We were making it pass the hill to jubilife city. There were two trainers. A male and a female. The male had a red head with a green pokeball and a black background. A black and white jacket black gloves that showed his fingers with black jeans red sneakers with a pikachu on his shoulder. The girl wore a black and red bandana,brown hair,blue sapphire eyes, red and black shirt yellow fanpack,black biker shorts and gloves that showed her fingers and white and black shoes. The two looked up and smiled at Kyle and Brina. Kyle and Brina stopped to talk to them.

"Hey my name is Ash and this is my beautiful best friend May." Ash said as May blushed.

"I'm Brina and this is my handsome best friend Kyle" Brina said as Kyle blushed a bit causing both girls to giggle.

"So Kyle and Brina how about a double battle with May and I." Ash asked. Kyle looked at B=his best friend she nodded at him as he nodded back.

"Your on" Kyle said as everyone took their place. Ash and May threw their pokeballs. It was a Sceptile and Blaziken.

"Chimchar battle stance/piplup come on out" the young trainers said. Ash and may took out their pokedexs and scanned the young trainers pokemon.

(Kyles pov)

'Sceptile and Blaziken this isn't good especially if they can mega evolve' I thought.

"Sceptile use leaf blade on piplup" Ash said as his hoenn pokemon went after piplup.

"Chimchar use flame wheel to block sceptile from hitting piplup" I said as my sinnoh starter nodded at me before blocking sceptile screamed in pain.

Blaziken use sky uppercut on chimchar." May said

"Piplup use bubblebeam on Blaziken" Brina said with a smirk

:Solarbeam"

"Flamethrower"

"Overheat"

"Whirlpool"

After the collision all 4 pokemon were breathing heavily.

"Shall we call it a draw?" May asked as everyone nodded; Ash wanted to keep battling but May gave him the puppy dog look so he give in as I chuckled and Brina giggled. "Love" Bree and I said looking at them.

"So where are you two from hoenn?" Brina asked as the two looked at us before answering.

"I'm from hoenn Ash is from Kanto" May said as Ash nodded as his pikachu ran to Brina for some affection as we all returned our pokemon. I chuckled at pikachu as Brina blushed.

"So Ash if your from Kanto and your girlfriend is from Hoenn what are you doing here in Sinnoh?" I asked as they blush.

"We're just friends!" they both yelled blushing a lot. Brina giggled and I chuckled.

As Bree and I settled down Ash and May answered my question.

"I'm a pokemon trainer and I've come to compete in the sinnoh league." Ash said with a smile.

"I'm a pokemon coordinator I'm here to compete for pokemon contest." May said with a smile looking at Ash and then to us.

'They like each other maybe Brina should get them together ' I thought as I thought back on memories.

"Why don't we travel together?" Brina asked as she brought me back to reality

(Ashs pov)

I looked at May she smiled at me and nodded as I smiled and looked at Kyle and Brina.

"Yeah lets travel together." I said.

"The first contest is in Jubilife city let's go there then we can go for our gym battle Ash." Kyle said as his chimchar jumped in his arms. I nodded as the 4 of us headed off.


End file.
